


Mirrors in the dark

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative Helena and Rachel, spoilers throguh 3x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



The room is dark—not completely, but enough to give long shadows to everything within. It's not a problem. Helena is used to the darkness.

They all smell different, though if Sarah ever noticed she had never bothered to say so to Helena (because she never bothered to tell Helena anything that wasn't important, wasn't an emergency, wasn't a threat). Sarah smells like home, terribly unfair. This room smells like rot.

Wrapped in sheets and gauze and white and sterility is another sestre, clean and polished and poison. She makes a noise in the back of her throat when she sees Helena, and Helena croons a warning hum back.

"Hello, Rachel."

Rachel only has one eye, now, and Helena fills her vision, too close. She whimpers again. It sounds like surrender, but it's a surrender Helena never asked for and doesn't want.

"He-helena," she manages, stumbling over syllables. Helena smiles, reaching forward to cup her cheek and then press her thumb just so against Rachel's good eye.

"You let me be sold into darkness. You let Sarah be sold into darkness. You tried to take Kira." She has a list of complaints, ages old. Her thumb presses down, and Rachel makes that noise of surrender again. Helena smiles.

"You will make it right, or I will make it dark for you. It is an easy thing." She leans close enough for dirty hair to spill across Rachel's face, into her mouth as she tries to protest. The pressure under her thumb increases. "We need to get Sarah," Helena whispers.

"Yes," Rachel sobs, and the pressure relents, the stars and pain dancing away.

"We will trade you to Paul for Sarah," says Rachel's mirror face, thumb still stroking her cheek.

"Yes," Rachel whispers into the dark, because she cannot disagree with herself.


End file.
